


Perspectives

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, Intimacy, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Kaiba’s love is anything but soft, rather it is raw and possessive. For Joey, that love means everything.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a hc, so please forgive me if the tenses are all over the place lol.

Kaiba’s kisses aren’t chaste, and his touches aren’t soft or innocent.

His caress lingers and his embraces leave marks, as Kaiba does not know how to be gentle; he does not know how to be gentle because all his life he is used to losing things. From a young age he learns that kindness only results in what he cares about slipping through his fingers therefore, he’s been taught to be rough all his life.

So in no area is he a gentle, not even when it comes to love.

This is something Joey has to get used to, and for clarification, Kaiba knows how to love. Eventually when his exteriors crack and he is finally able to admit to Joey that he loves him (while simultaneously making up for how he treated him in the past—something he still does), he has no problem showing Joey how much he loves him.

Yet that love is rigid and powerful, just like Kaiba. In ways it becomes obsessive as Kaiba finds himself dependent on Joey’s presence because little by little, Joey becomes his light in a dark world. More so, Kaiba cannot fathom losing Joey—not like he has lost so much else.

So he must let Joey know just _how_ much he loves him.

He is tender, the emotion is there; Kaiba cannot be without Joey for too long and makes this known with soft glances, accidental hand brushes, sharing kind words (well—kind for Kaiba), and not being afraid to make their relationship known in public. 

But he can only be tender for so long, and at points does not think that is enough.

When it comes to kisses, Kaiba cannot help but nearly knock Joey off of his feet. A kiss for Kaiba is never just a kiss, it leads to something more; tugging at clothes, touching in places that cause Joey’s heart to flutter, frantic walks to the bedroom, etc.

Joey grows accustomed to his boyfriend’s (later husband), desperation and his not so gentle touches or kisses. It’s new to Joey as well, as he’s never experienced being loved this much; he’s never known anyone to yearn to physically hold him like this and in a way, it makes him feel special.

He grows used to long nights of rough intimacy, to bruises left on his skin, to Kaiba using his body as a form of security and comfort—sometimes as a form of healing. Joey doesn’t mind however, and quickly looks forward to this; to being held by Kaiba until the late hours of the night as Kaiba’s own affection of Joey’s body eventually tires him out. (Sometimes Joey will let an exhausted Seto lay upon him after they have finished, and quietly he’ll run his fingers through Kaiba’s hair, and even if just for a few moments, ponder upon how gentle and soft Seto looks when he sleeps).

Joey looks forward to this type of love.

He’s been abandoned, abused, mistreated and has carried that all for years now. He’s kept quiet about the pain it brings him, about how his worth has diminished in his own eyes to the point of him not believing he is capable of being loved—after all, everyone leaves at the end.

Yet Kaiba stays, and makes an effort to know how much he is loved. Kaiba’s love is far from soft or innocent, but it is sweet and has a pureness that only Kaiba can cultivate—a uniqueness that is only reserved for Joey.

So no, Kaiba’s kisses are not chaste, his touches are void of any softness as he grabs, and takes whatever he yearns for, but that is how he loves and for Joey his love is everything.


End file.
